(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic recording medium that has images having uniform gloss by an electrophotographic method applied to a color copy machine or a color printer and a method of forming image.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, glossy papers used in electrophotography are composed of a paper substrate such as normal paper, general printing paper or coated paper, and a thermoplastic resin layer provided on the surface of the paper substrate, and in the thermoplastic resin layer a toner is embedded at a time of fixing to obtain an image with no gloss irregularity. However, with environmental concerns of recent years, it has become difficult to obtain sufficient gloss in a toner image area, due to simplification of a fixing device (energy conservation), thus developing of gloss in the toner image area has become a problem to be solved.